


The Whole of Them

by HikariMiyanaga



Category: The Half of It (2020)
Genre: Cause it made me want more, F/F, F/M, after the film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMiyanaga/pseuds/HikariMiyanaga
Summary: It's been a couple of years. Ellie Chu is killing it in college and Aster's a flourishing painter. The two meet again on the wall they painted together.
Relationships: Ellie Chu & Paul Munsky, Ellie Chu/Aster Flores, Paul Munsky/OC
Comments: 14
Kudos: 267





	The Whole of Them

"Ellie!" Ellie turns and sees Paul running towards her. They hug and Paul picks her up. Ellie laughs as she shouts to put her down.

"How's the sausages going?"

"Good. Also, I got into Iowa now." Ellie laughs as the two best friends catch up on everything that's happened for the past couple years.

—

"Good work, Ms. Flores." Aster smiles as she loads the last of her bags on her car. "Your last piece was beautiful again." Aster nods.

"Thank you, professor." The old woman chuckles.

"Love can be such an interesting subject." Aster laughs. Of course, her professor would get it.

"Yes. It is."

"I'm assuming that you're going to meet her?" Aster smiles and nods, she can't help the grin forming on her face. "Tell her good luck from me, will you?"

"Why?"

"Because painters can be such difficult lovers." Aster laughs and the old woman walks away.

"That's actually true." She gets in her car and drives away.

—

'Your move.' Ellie finishes up her stroke and smiles.

"You done yet?" Paul offers up a taco sausage and Ellie chuckles as she accepts it.

"Did you change the recipe?"

"Yeah. A little bit." He watches as she takes a bite. "How is it?"

"Good. Really good." She takes another bite and smiles. "Better."

"Yeah?" She nods and he sighs in relief. "Thank god." She laughs and punches him lightly then they eat in silence.

—

'You really are something else, Ellie Chu.' She picks up the spray paint. She adds a stroke then begins writing her note.

'Are we still doing this?' She smiles as she walks away.

—

Ellie sighs. Was she being too repetitive? Damn it.

"What's wrong? Not gonna reply?"

"I-" She sighs then runs a hand through her hair. "Does she think this is boring?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at what she wrote!" She throws her hands up in the air. "It's like she's saying that she's tired of this!"

"Maybe?" Ellie glares at Paul. "You two are weird."

"What? Why?"

"You can just talk to each other, you know. I mean you guys are ghost messaging but…" He gives her a burger and she accepts it. "It's just not the same as talking face to face." Ellie hums as she takes a bite. She notes the juicy patty but holds it back.

"I know that. But. I'm not good at talking."

"Me either."

"I know. Ugh." She sits down on the hood of his truck.

"What if she hates me now?"

"What? Why?" Ellie shrugs.

"Because I'm boring now? Because I'm repetitive?"

"She won't think that. I mean, you're in college and you're smart." Ellie smiles at him then takes a bite. She finishes it before speaking.

"You're smart too."

"No, I'm not. I'm stupid."

"No, you're not. You're smart. Maybe not in the same way as I am but you are." They smile at each other. "Nice patty by the way."

"Thanks." She walks over and hums. She picks up the spray paint and adds a stroke and a note.

'Sorry if this was too boring… and I repeated it.'

She gets inside the truck and they drive away.

—

Aster smiles and puts her hand on Ellie's note.

'Nice. Smart.' She smiles at the photo that Paul sent her a year ago. 'And pretty.' She chuckles as she picks up the spray paint. She adds a stroke and a note.

'Sorry if that was what came across. It's not boring. Just that… I want to talk with you more.' Aster walks away then stops as she sees a container besides the cans. She picks it up and there's a note.

'Try my burger! It's a new recipe!' Aster laughs as she gets in her car, said container on her passenger seat.

—

"Talk, huh?"

"Told you." Ellie hums as she accepts a burrito from Paul.

"How's your girlfriend, by the way?"

"Three days that you're here and it's the first time you ask. I'm hurt."

"Shut up. I just forgot." Paul punches her lightly then smiles.

"She's good. We're good."

"She makes you happy?"

"Incredibly so." She smiles.

"How come I haven't seen her?"

"I told you she's visiting her parents for five days."

"Okay. When is she coming back?"

"Tomorrow."

"Want to go on a double date?" Paul beams and he nods excitedly at her. Ellie laughs then gets her phone out. Her fingers hover the screen but she pockets it.

"Not gonna ask her?"

"I will." She hops off. "I'll wait." Paul nods approvingly then gets in his car.

"See you later then."

"Yeah! Next lunch is on me!"

"Got it!" He drives away then Ellie sits down in front of the graffiti. She smiles before bringing out her book and reading. It's been an hour before Ellie hears the soft rhythm of a slow car and she smiles.

Aster hums as she gets out of her car but stops in her tracks when she sees Ellie. Ellie is pretending not to know that Aster is here. Aster hesitates but takes a deep breath then walks towards her. Ellie smiles.

"Hey." Ellie looks up and gives her a smile.

"Hey." Aster sits beside her then hums.

"What are you reading?"

"Dan Brown's Angels and Demons." Ellie closes the book and turns to Aster. "A professor actually recommended it. She says to make sure I find something to believe. Just like you said." Aster chuckles then turns to her.

"Hi."

"Didn't you just say hey?"

"You know it sounded familiar." Ellie laughs then takes Aster's hand. "Want to get lunch? Or go anywhere? You know-" Ellie kisses her suddenly and Aster smiles into the kiss. They break apart and their foreheads touch as they bask in the moment. They both chuckle.

"So, lunch?" They stand then gets into Aster's car.

"So… um."

"Yeah?"

"Apparently, Paul has a girlfriend and she… she's coming back into town tomorrow." Aster hums. "So… I was wondering if you wanted to meet her? With me? With also Paul." Aster chuckles.

"What are you really trying to say?"

"Go on a date with me. A double date, to be exact." Aster smiles. "But you-" Aster takes Ellie's hand to stop her rambling.

"I would love to." Aster smiles as Ellie squeezes her hand. They smile as Aster drives them to a diner.

—

Ellie smiles at Tv screen. She used to scoff and frown at Rom-Coms… but now, she just felt giddy whenever she watches them. Her phone chimes and both Paul and her dad looks at her. She just smiles at them then checks her phone.

DiegaRivero : Heathen. You up?

SmithCorona : Are you still calling me that?

DiegaRivero : It kinda stuck.

SmithCorona : Should I choose a nickname for you too?

DiegaRivero : Alright. Do your worst.

SmithCorona : How about beautiful?

Ellie blushes as she sends but then decides to push through the initial embarrasment.

SmithCorona : Angel? Hmmm.

SmithCorona : No. Goddess. It's perfect for you.

Both Ellie and Aster are now blushing.

"You okay?" Ellie turns to find both her dad and Paul staring at her.

"Y-yeah." Paul smiles teasingly as he goes back to watching.

"It's Aster, isn't it?" Ellie blushes even more but nods. The two men chuckle but leave her alone.

—

Both Ellie and Paul are waiting for the train to arrive. They're both waiting in comfortable silence. The train finally arrives and Paul stands then turns to Ellie who's still half-asleep.

"Ellie, wake up!" Ellie yawns then stretches. She gives Paul a smile then they both wait for the train to stop.

The train finally stops and a beautiful girl steps out. Paul quickly runs to her and gives her a hug while Ellie watches them with a smile. They kiss as the train leaves. When they break apart, Paul gets the girl's suitcase and duffel bag.

"Morning." The girl giggles.

"Morning."

"You must be Jen." Ellie holds out a hand.

"Yes." Jen takes the hand and shakes it. "Unless. Paul's cheating on me and have two different Jens." Ellie laughs.

"I like you already."

"That was fast."

"Sure."

"Come on." The three chat as they go into Paul's truck. The couple sits upfront while Ellie sits in the back with the luggage.

"How was the visit?"

"Fine. Everyone is still the same." Jen holds Paul's hand as he drives and Ellie can't help but smile at them. The rest of the drive was spent in comfortable silence. Ellie's phone chimes and she quickly sees who it was. She smiles as she sees Aster's number.

Aster : Are you awake?

Ellie : I am.

Aster : Huh. Did I wake you up?

Ellie : As nice as that would've been. Paul woke me up.

Aster : Did you meet his girlfriend already?

Ellie : Yeah. She's pretty and funny.

Aster : Should I be jealous?

Ellie : She wishes. She's got nothing on you, Goddess.

Aster : Only you would pick such a long nickname.

Ellie : It's fitting.

Aster : Whatever you say.

Ellie chuckles.

Ellie : It's true. You are like a goddess to me.

Aster smiles.

Aster : So you'd worship me?

Ellie : Anytime. Anywhere.

Aster blushes at Ellie's answer. God. The girl was smooth as hell.

The truck comes to a stop and Ellie sees that they stopped in front of a blue house.

"Wow!" She exclaims as she looks over it.

"I know, right?"

"You guys are really best friends." Ellie and Paul look at each other then fists bump. Jen chuckles as they all go inside.

—

Both Jen and Ellie are watching as Paul prepares breakfast for the three of them.

"So..." Ellie smiles. "How long have you two-?"

"About a year now." Ellie hums.

"Upcoming anniversary?"

"Yeah. This month too."

"Cool." Ellie leans away from Paul then gestures for Jen to do as she did. They huddled up.

"Any big plans? Anything I can help with?" Jen chuckles.

"How about Paul?"

"If he had plans, he never told me."

"Huh." Jen stands then gets something from her bag.

"I want to give him, sort of a poetry compilation."

"Yes! I can definitely help you."

"And I want an original there too."

"Is it finished?"

"About halfway through."

"Okay. You finish up. I'll compile."

"You sure? Aren't you busy?"

"And let my best friend and his girlfriend's anniversary go to waste? Hell no." Jen giggles.

"Thank you for helping."

"No problem." Ellie winks then they talk about anything and everything.

—

"I'll pick you up around 12."

"Got it." Ellie wears her helmet then gives Paul a fist bump before pedalling away. When she gets to the station, she sees Aster's car and said girl waiting for her. Aster smiles when she walks towards Ellie.

"Your bike hasn't changed?"

"Yeah. Had to leave it behind here."

"If you had the chance, though?" Ellie chuckles as she parks her bike.

"Not a chance."

"Why?" She shrugs.

"It's the only thing I allowed myself to buy before entering high school."

"How about driving?"

"Never learned. Didn't have a car too."

"Wanna learn?" Aster presents her car.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Besides I trust you."

"Even when I have basically no knowledge?"

"Yep." Ellie laughs then takes Aster's hand.

"Maybe tomorrow. Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Yep. Pancakes. Yours?"

"Bacon and eggs." Aster hums as they walk towards Ellie's house. "Come in."

"Your dad?"

"Doesn't mind and he also knows." Aster chuckles.

"Ba." Ellie greets and Edwin looks up from his papers to see both girls.

"You're back. Did you meet Jen?"

"You know her?"

"Paul told me… and I also met her."

"Oh. Wow. Can't believe you met her before I did."

"Don't be rude. I can socialize."

"Just kidding." Ellie gives him a glass of water. "We'll just be in my room."

"Got it." The two turn to leave. "Ellie."

"Yeah?"

"No inappropriate things." The two girls blush to their roots.

"Ba! God!" Ellie quickly pushes Aster to her room and follows suit.

They both giggle and settle down on Ellie's bed.

"How did your dad know?"

"I told him when he visited me a year ago."

"At Grinnell?"

"Yep. It was a surprise visit too."

"You showed him around?"

"Yeah."

"I want to visit Grinnell too."

"Want me to show you around?"

"If you have the time."

"For you? Always."

"The thing is."

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to be worshipped." Ellie smiles. "I want to be loved."

"Of course." Ellie kisses Aster's forehead then they just hold hands basking in the moment and their closeness.

—

Paul honks and both Aster and Ellie who fell asleep got woken up. Ellie quickly looks outside and sees both Jen and Paul wave at her.

"Paul! You could've texted me."

"I did. Like five times." Aster shows Ellie's phone then Ellie sighs.

"Sorry! We fell asleep."

"We?" Ellie blushes then doesn't answer, instead she just goes downstairs with Aster.

"Ba?"

"Yeah?"

"We'll be going out now."

"Of course. Be careful."

"Yeah!"

"Nice meeting you, Mr. Chu."

"Of course. Ms. Flores." Aster chuckles before following Ellie outside.

"Oh! Aster's here already."

"Yep!" Ellie assists Aster on the back of the truck and Paul drives away.

"Where to?"

"I thought you picked already?"

"Nah. You pick. You'll pay."

"Oh. Right." Ellie considers her options then settles on the one where they've already gone and most people that they know wouldn't be. "How about Sparky's Diner?"

"Got it." Aster glares at Ellie who just shrugs.

As the truck stops. Aster stops Ellie from jumping off.

"Why this place? This is where me and Paul had our-"

"First date?" Ellie smirks. "I know." She jumps off then helps Aster. "But it is fitting."

"How?" Ellie winks.

"We can rewrite your memories." Ellie smirks as she holds out her hand. "It's our first official date."

"With us!" They both flinch as Jen shouts together with Paul. Aster laughs then takes Ellie's hand.

"Okay." All four walk inside, hoping to make memories now that they’re all together.

**Author's Note:**

> Had to write something. Damn, I've already re-watched it like ten times now. And I've been watching edits on YouTube because the fandom is fast and hungry for lesbians. As I am.


End file.
